United Federation of Planets
---- "A dream that became a reality and spread throughout the stars." :- Captain James T. Kirk, 2269 The United Federation of Planets (abbreviated as UFP and commonly referred to as the Federation) was an interstellar federal republic, composed of planetary governments that agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality, and to share their knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation and space exploration. ( ; ; ; ) One of the most powerful interstellar states in known space, it encompassed 8,000 light years and over 150 member worlds ( ). Unlike its imperial rivals, who derived power from a single species subjugating other races, ( ; ; ) the Federation's various member worlds joined willingly ( ; ) and were equals in the Federation's democratic society. ( ; ) The Federation Starfleet was incorporated as the peace-keeping and humanitarian armada of the Federation, ( ; ; ) in addition to maintaining exploratory, scientific, diplomatic, and defense functions. ( ) *Anthem of the United Federation of Planets ( ) History :Main article: Federation history The Federation was founded in San Francisco, Earth in 2161. ( ; ) The seeds of the Federation were planted during a temporary alliance in 2154, in the search for a Romulan drone-ship. It was this that first brought together the four species that would found the Federation: Humans, Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites. ( ) After the crisis, these four species remained together, founding the precursor to the Federation, called the Coalition of Planets, a year later. Other species soon joined: the Denobulans, the Rigelians, the Coridanites, and several others. ( ) Over the next several years, the ties between the members of the Coalition strengthened and became more structured, until, finally, in 2161, the Coalition became the Federation. ( ) Although the Federation's intentions were peaceful, around it were other, more belligerent powers such as the Klingon and Romulan Empires. As it expanded through the admittance of more and more worlds, it came into conflict with these powers. In the 23rd century, its main adversary was the Klingon Empire, with war briefly erupting between the two in 2267, before being halted by the Organians. ( ) However, tensions eased considerably towards the end of the century, with the Khitomer Conference of 2293 being a substantial turning point. ( ) This conference saw the signing of the Khitomer Accords, which effectively ended hostile relations. At the start of the 24th century, the Federation began an unprecedented period of peaceful exploration of the galaxy, free of major conflicts, as its main adversary of the previous century, the Klingon Empire, was now at peace with it. However, relations with the Romulans remained hostile, albeit at a low, 'cold war' level. There was also a series of local conflicts in the late 2340s, as the Federation came into contact with other militant races such as the Cardassians, the Talarians, the Tholians and the Tzenkethi. In the alternate timeline created by the disappearance of the into a temporal rift, the Federation became embroiled in a war with the Klingon Empire that lasted until at least 2363. ( ) Then, however, the period of peaceful exploration came to an abrupt end. In 2365, the Federation encountered its single worst threat in the cybernetic pseudo-race known as the Borg. One of the most powerful and destructive forces in the entire galaxy, the Borg twice invaded the Federation within less than a decade. They were unlike anything the Federation had ever encountered, and were only foiled by chance and resourcefulness. The Federation was thus schooled in the fact that, in the vast, unexplored reaches of the galaxy beyond what they knew, there were threats that they could not even imagine. ( ; ) hit the heart of Starfleet]] Then, in 2370, contact was made with the Dominion, the predominant ruling power over much of the Gamma Quadrant. After numerous skirmishes, misfortunes suffered by the Cardassian Union allowed for their eventual incorporation into the Dominion, and the subsequent Dominion invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. The Dominion/Cardassian forces were also joined by the reclusive but immensely powerful race known as the Breen. The ensuing war was the greatest crisis to be faced by the Federation, with the Federation forming an alliance with the Klingons and Romulans to defeat the Dominion. Although the Alliance eventually emerged victorious, many of the Federation's important member worlds, such as Betazed, Coridan, and Benzar, had been temporarily occupied before the Dominion's offensive could be turned back. Thousands of Federation Starfleet vessels and millions of lives were lost, in what turned out be, as of the late 24th century, the bloodiest conflict in Federation history. ( , et al.) The most devastating and demoralizing offensive occurred in 2375, when the Breen hit the Federation at its heart, with a surprise attack on Starfleet Headquarters on Earth. ( ) However, the war and its aftermath allowed the Federation to establish new relations with many of its former adversaries, the Romulans in particular. In 2379, cooperation took place between the crew of a Federation Starfleet vessel, the , and Romulan forces to defeat the Romulan Praetor Shinzon, whose actions would have destroyed both Earth and the Romulan Star Empire. It was hoped that this would mark the beginning of an end to hostility between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire, marking the beginnings of détente with a traditional enemy of the Federation. ( ) In at least one version of the 26th century, the Klingon Empire and races such as the Ithenites, and Xindi, joined the Federation. In the 2550s of this timeline, the Federation proved instrumental in halting an invasion of the galaxy by a power known as the Sphere Builders. This action caused the Sphere Builders to try to stop the Federation from ever being formed by manipulating the Xindi into attempting to destroy Earth in 2153. ( ) By the timeline's 31st century, the Federation had become embroiled in the Temporal Cold War, attempting to maintain the integrity and outcome of its subjective history. ( ) Size and location :See also: Federation members and Federation colonies The Federation was located in the Alpha Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy. By the early 2370s, the Federation's territory was spread across 8,000 light years, with a membership of over 150 worlds and over 1,000 semi-autonomous colonies. ( ; ; ) Its major neighboring sovereignties were the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire, the Cardassian Union, and the Ferengi Alliance. Other neighboring sovereignties were the Tzenkethi, the Tholian Assembly, the Breen Confederacy and the Xindi. website the Federation consisted of at least 120 members and 700 colonies as early as 2258.|While the term "Alpha Quadrant" has traditionally been used to refer to the region of space occupied by the Federation, background sources (starting with the Star Trek Encyclopedia) almost universally agree that the Federation has significant teritories in the Beta Quadrant, with the Sol system lying at the border of both quadrants.}} Government The Federation's government was a representative republic, headquartered on Earth. ( ; ; ; ) ; )}} The Executive The executive branch was responsible for the day-to-day management of the Federation. The democratically-elected Federation President was the head of this branch. ( ; ) The Federation President served as both the head of state and head of government; as chief executive officer of the government, the President determined most of the Federation's foreign policy, managed budgetary concerns, and served as supreme commander of the Federation's military forces. ( ) The President's office was located in the Earth city of Paris on the European continent. ( ) The Federation Cabinet was a special executive committee to the President of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Executive agencies The Federation also maintained a number of executive agencies that assisted in the administration of its affairs: * Archaeological Council * Astronomical Committee * Bureau of Agricultural Affairs * Bureau of Industrialization * Bureau of Planetary Treaties * Central Bureau of Penology * Department of Cartography * Department of Temporal Investigations * Earth Broadcasting Company * Federation Naval Patrol * Federation News Network * Federation News Service * Federation Science Council * Federation Science Bureau * Starfleet - see below. * Terraform Command * United Earth Space Probe Agency (UESPA) (existed from the 21st and at least into the 23rd century) In addition, at least one rogue agency, known as Section 31, was known to have operated in the name of the Federation. ( ) The Legislature The Federation Council was the unicameral legislative body of the Federation. ( ) Composed of representatives from the various member worlds, the Federation Council held the power to create, amend, and ratify Federation law. ( ; ) The Federation Council also held a great deal of influence over the operations of the Federation's military service, Starfleet. It sometimes served as the judging body of specially-convened courts-martial, and on occasion issued operational orders to Starfleet. ( ; ) The Council also held influence over the making of Federation foreign policy. ( ) The Council's meeting chamber was in the Earth city of San Francisco, on the west coast of the North American continent. The Judiciary The judiciary was the branch of government responsible for resolving legal disputes. It consisted of a hierarchy of courts, with the Federation Supreme Court at its apex ( ). Federation courts sometimes relied on panels of citizens known as juries. The Federation Grand Jury heard testimony as part of criminal investigations, while the Federation Special Jury tried war criminals ( , ). Alongside the civilian courts, Starfleet had its own system of courts martial. Federation law ]] :Main article: Federation law The fundamental political principles and laws of the Federation derived from two important documents: * The Federation Charter was the document ratified by the original members of the United Federation of Planets at the organization's founding in 2161. Caste-based discrimination was prohibited under the Charter. ( ; ; ) * The Federation Constitution incorporated a series of enumerated rights to which all sentient beings were regarded as being entitled, collectively referred to as the Guarantees. The Seventh Guarantee of the Federation Constitution protected individuals from self-incrimination, while the Twelfth Guarantee protected the rights of artists. ( ; ) Other rights and responsibilities for citizens derived from: * The Federation Judicial Code, which provided guidelines and regulations related to legal issues in the Federation. * Starfleet General Orders and Regulations, a series of guidelines used to instruct members of Starfleet on the proper etiquette and policy in a situation that requires consultation for a resolution. * The Federation Uniform Code of Justice, which formed the legal basis of Starfleet court martial proceedings. Exploration and Defense :Main article: Starfleet Starfleet was the deep-space exploratory and defensive service maintained by the United Federation of Planets. Its principal functions were the advancement of Federation knowledge about the galaxy, the advancement of Federation knowledge of science and technology, and the defense of the Federation. In addition, it also played a significant diplomatic role. As per its mandate of deep-space exploration, its personnel were frequently brought into contact with cultures and sentient species whose existences were previously unknown to the Federation. Federation Starfleet officers therefore acted as official representatives of the Federation in these cases. Also, Federation Starfleet vessels were frequently used to ferry ambassadors on diplomatic missions. ( ; ) , despite Starfleet using military ranks and procedures and always appearing as the Federation's first line of defense.}} Economy The basic unit of currency backed by the Federation was called the Federation credit. This currency was used in both internal and external transactions. ( , et al.) Federation worlds who possessed resources unavailable elsewhere were obligated to provide consignments of these resources in times of emergency. ( ) Individual Federation worlds were free to employ their own economic models. Bolias, for example, utilized currency based economics (the Bank of Bolias was a major interstellar financial institution) ( ). By the 24th century, economic practices on Earth were able to exclude the need for an established currency. ( ) Membership Admittance into the Federation was either by invitation or successful petition of a world or civilization desirous of joining. In the second case, membership was granted only upon satisfaction of certain requirements. Firstly, the government of the prospective member submitted an official petition to the Federation Council, outlining its desire to join. A lengthy, thorough investigation of the prospective member's culture followed. This investigation could take several years, and was done to ascertain whether or not the culture genuinely shared the values of the Federation: values of benevolence, peaceful co-existence and co-operation, the rule of law, and equal rights and justice. ( ; ) For example, the discovery on the petitioning planet, Angosia III, of enhanced soldiers being unjustly indefinitely imprisoned without treatment in times of peace was considered unacceptable in Captain Jean-Luc Picard's official evaluation of the planet for the Federation. ( ) Even before the investigation, the prospective member had to meet certain requirements. These were as follows: * It had to have an "advanced level of technology." The Federation's baseline definition of this term was the capability for faster-than-light space travel. ( ) * Its government had to have achieved stable planetary political unity, respecting the rights of the individual. ( ) * No form of caste discrimination was to be practiced. ( ) , in which Ardana is referred to as a Federation member world, however the ruling class had a strong caste discrimination against the Troglytes. It is not clear, though, that the Federation Council knew about this situation before the ''Enterprise'''s visit to the planet.}} :See also: List of Federation members Reputation Due to its size and history, the United Federation of Planets consequently gained a reputation throughout the hierarchies of neighboring species and governments. Klingon propaganda in the 23rd century claimed that the Federation committed atrocities against its prisoners, keeping them in death camps and torturing them for their scientific and military secrets. When beamed aboard the in 2268, Mara reminded her husband Kang of these claims. Captain James T. Kirk remarked that she had much to learn about the Federation. ( ) In 2269, the Enterprise apprehended Lokai, a native of the planet Cheron, who was responsible for the theft of a Federation shuttlecraft from Starbase 4. Following his apprehension, and, upon his initial interrogation by Captain Kirk, Lokai stated that he had heard about the starship and the "United Fleet of Planets" to which it belonged. Kirk quickly corrected Lokai, stating the correct name of the Federation. ( ) During the preparation for the First Battle of Deep Space 9, in 2372, Quark expressed to Garak the direness being stuck on the station, stating that "the worst part is, my only hope for salvation is the Federation." Quark went on to introduce Garak to the Earth concoction of root beer, which Quark went on to describe as being "bubbly and cloying and happy. Just like the Federation," adding, "but you know what's really frightening? If you drink enough of it, you start to like it." Garak, who disliked the taste of the "vile" beverage, added too, that it was "insidious", to which Quark added, "just like the Federation." Garak finally takes a moment to embrace the Federation, inquiring to Quark in he thought they would "be able to save us?" The defeated Quark responded, "I hope so." ( ) Prior to the breakdown of relations between the Federation and Klingon Empire, which eventually led to the Klingon-Federation War, Kurn opposed the decision to break the treaty but was overruled in Klingon Council. He later stated to Worf, that the reason for his opposition was "because Gowron underestimates the Federation. He thinks they're soft, weak, but he is wrong. Sooner or later, there will be war." ( ) When Michael Eddington, a leader of the Maquis, commented to Benjamin Sisko on why the Federation was "so obsessed about the Maquis," Eddington surmised that it was "because we've left the Federation, and that's the one thing you can't accept. Nobody leaves paradise. Everyone should want to be in the Federation," adding, "Hell, you even want the Cardassians to join. You're only sending them replicators so that one day they can take their "rightful place" on the Federation Council." Eddington finally drove his point home, stating, "you know, in some ways you're worse than the Borg. At least they tell you about their plans for assimilation. You're more insidious, you assimilate people and they don't even know it." ( ) The Dominion's view of the Federation was less than positive. Following the Battle of the Omarion Nebula, which eliminated the threat of the Obsidian Order and Tal Shiar, the Changeling posing as Colonel Lovok stated that "after today the only real threats to us from the Alpha Quadrant are the Klingons and the Federation. And I doubt either of them will be a threat for much longer." ( ) As the Federation-Dominion Cold War pressed on, Benjamin Sisko was told by Weyoun that "the Dominion has endured for over 2000 years, and will continue to endure, until long after the Federation has crumbled into dust." ( ) Following Cardassia's joining of the Dominion, Gul Dukat offered Benjamin Sisko an opportunity to "save his precious Federation," by convincing them to "follow Cardassia's example" and join the Dominion as well, adding, "joining the Dominion will save billions of lives and keep the Federation from fading into the mists of history." ( )'' Later, during the Dominion War, it was Weyoun's belief that for the Dominion to absorb the Federation, following their theoretical defeat, that "holding on to a prize as vast as the Federation isn't going to be easy. It's going to require an enormous number of ships, a massive occupation army and constant vigilance." Ultimately, Weyoun personally believed that "the key to holding the Federation is Earth. If there's going to be an organized resistance against us, its birthplace will be there." ( ) In 2375, Ru'afo, a Son'a who was working in conjunction with Starfleet Vice Admiral Matthew Dougherty, expressed his views of the Federation, describing it as "old," adding "in the last twenty four months, it's been challenged by every major power in the quadrant – the Borg, the Cardassians, the Dominion. They all smell the scent of death on the Federation." Ru'afo suggested to Dougherty that it was for that very reason why the Federation Council "embraced Son'a's offer, because it will give your dear Federation new life." ( ) In a confrontation in 2379 between Jean-Luc Picard and his clone, Shinzon, Picard tried to sacrifice himself to save his ship and the Federation from Shinzon, but Shinzon disagreed with Picard's assessment, stating that "we will no longer bow before anyone as slaves, not the Romulans and not your mighty Federation." ( ) Related topics *Federation colonies External links * * cs:Spojená federace planet de:Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten es:Federación Unida de Planetas fr:Fédération des Planètes Unies it:Federazione Unita dei Pianeti ja:惑星連邦 nl:Federatie pl:Zjednoczona Federacja Planet ru:Объединённая Федерация планет sv:Planeters Förenta Federation zh-cn:星际联邦 Category:Governments Category:Federation